


Jovian

by dodo3000



Category: Smosh, Smoshernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Joven and Ian visit a spooky house on a ghost hunt? Lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jovian

It was 11 p.m and Joven got a text from Ian. He smiled. He smiled because Ian was his friend. It even gave him butterflies for a second. ‘So this is what it’s like to have a single friend’, a sarcastic voice in his head told him. He ignored the thought and opened the text. 'Jovennn!’ it said. Joven laughed out loud. 'What’s up?!?!’ he replied. 'Wanna grab a beer?’ Ian’s reply was. 'Hell yeah!’ Joven texted and got out of his seat: a desk chair behind his massive computer screen where he’d been playing GTAV. 

Joven and Ian had a regular bar they visited when they went out. Sure, the other members of Smosh Games had occasionally joined them there and it had hosted a few of their parties. But it was still their bar, Joven and Ian’s. Joven couldn’t believe he had this mutual thing with Ian, that even Anthony didn’t have. 

Joven had been envious of Ian and Anthony’s friendship from the time he first saw them. When the word got out that Smosh would buy Clevver games, Joven had watched a few of their video’s. And he hadn’t been able to stop since. He didn’t even know why he didn’t know them before. Of course he had known of them. Everyone did. They were the grandfathers of YouTube after all. 

But Joven hadn’t been acquainted with YouTube from the beginning. He had quite randomly gotten into it. He had been hunting ghosts for years, something people now used to make fun of him. Ian however quite liked his ghost stories and Joven eagerly told him everything he had ever experienced. They usually stayed behind after filming Smosh Games, cleaning up and just talking off-camera, something they both craved. That’s how their friendship began. Sometimes Ian made Supernatural references when Joven told about his ghostly encounters and they laughed for minutes on end. They both loved the series, another thing they had in common. 

Joven shaved, put on cologne and his best clothes. He didn’t know why he made more of an effort for Ian than he had done for his ex-girlfriend Erin, but all his hopes for looking decent got shattered anyway, as soon as he looked into the mirror. 'I have to stop doing that!’ he reprimanded himself. He was quite capable to forget his hideous haircut, colorless eyes behind dirty glasses and untidy, yellow teeth. But his reflection kept slapping him in the face, harder than Sohinki ever could. 

Not long after Joven arrived at the bar, Ian came in as well. Although he looked absolutely gorgeous, making Joven nervous, he gave him a tight, warm bear hug and said 'Hey man! It’s so good to see you! Wow, you’re looking sharp, Joven!’ which filled Joven’s heart with joy. 'Great to see you too bro!’ he clumsily replied. Ian gave him a big smile and they sat down at a table in the bar. 

'I just saw a girl, Joven’, Ian began. They had ordered beers and were sitting at the bar, making Joven feel very manly. 'And she was sooo fine!’ Ian and Joven were comfortable enough around each other to talk about random girls. That’s just what straight guys did, in Joven’s mind at least. Listening to and watching Ian talk, made Joven unable to follow his story though. He just nodded and agreed 'yeah man, totally!’, while he fought with every last inch of his will not to drown in Ian’s ocean-blue eyes. 

Ian’s eyes… they were mesmerizing! Joven could barely believe they were real and he was glad they were talking about macho things because otherwise he would have felt weird. It seemed like Ian could look directly into your soul, leaving you to feel naked under his gaze. Joven perfectly understood why Anthony always lost to Ian in staring contests, or had to do take after take of shooting a scene where they had to hold eye contact. Ian had told Joven about a few of those, laughing 'hahaha, Anthony is such a loser!’, fondly insulting his best friend.

Ian told Joven a lot about Anthony. Of course he spoke of him often. They were epic best friends after all. Ordinary people like Joven could only dream of a friendship as amazing as theirs. And Joven always hung on Ian’s lips, whatever he told him. So Ian had become more and more comfortable talking to Joven, making the two of them better friends as well. 

“So then she tried to slap me in the face!’ That brought Joven back into the moment. 'And I thought of you’, Ian had to laugh. 'Don’t you mind losing slap bets to Sohinki all the time?’ Ian asked, eyes piercing from underneath his dark blonde haircut. 'Nah, we mostly do it for the views anyway’, Joven joked. 'We’re like brothers, we love to tease each other’. This was a total lie. Joven shuddered and tried not to think about it anymore. Frankly, Ian and Anthony were the only reason he didn’t quit his often humiliating job.

Ian and Anthony had quickly become Joven’s idols. Within a few weeks he had watched all their videos and with the help of Tumblr he had found all their rare videos that didn’t feature on their official channels, as well. The way they were around each other, in the videos and in real life even more, made Joven watch them in awe. He didn’t have a single friend that he could be goofy and childish and gay with like Ian and Anthony could. 

Except now him and Ian were friends too. Ian did act a lot more mature with him than he did with Anthony though. Right now Ian had a slight stubble and wore a leather jacket. His 'don’t hate cause you’re not in my top 8’ shirt caused Joven a lot of trouble trying not to laugh. Joven would be ecstatic to even be in Ian’s top 20. 

'Well, it’s nice to know you have such great friends in Sohinki and Lasercorn’, Ian said. Joven smiled awkwardly. Ian continued 'I personally think they are kind of douchey. I mean..’ and Ian animated his story vividly with his hands, sitting with his legs apart, comfortably roasting the other guys from Smosh Games. Joven smiled, this time genuinely. 'I mean, Sohinki’s voice is so monotonous, blabbering on and on, he never shuts up! And…’ Ian shifted, his body language changing from animated to a bit more reserved now. 'I mean I do love Lasercorn…’ he blushed. 

Joven put a hand on Ian’s shoulder, not believing his courage to do so. 'I know you guys had a fight’, he said softly. Ian laughed, just a little too loud. 'Yeah, whatever you know…’ and suddenly he hugged Joven, really tightly. He didn’t let go either. Joven noticed Ian was wearing cologne as well. He couldn’t help but breathe in deeply. Holding on to Ian felt so safe. Like Ian would protect him. Finally Ian loosened the hug, and to Joven’s surprise he saw tears in his eyes. 

Maybe it was the cologne or the beer but Joven wiped the tears from under Ian’s eyes with his hand. They looked at each other. Joven could see Ian’s wet eye lashes glisten in the light of the bar. Joven got lost in them again. They pulled him in. Ian took Joven’s hand between his own and leaned in. He kissed Joven softly on the cheek and whispered 'thank you. Thank you for being there for me’.


End file.
